


We Aren’t Dating!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is petty, M/M, Remy and Roman are based on my half friends, Swearing, based on a real conversation, dead-naming, mis-gendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really don’t know how to describe this other than idiot thinks he’s dating a taken person.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Implied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders & Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	We Aren’t Dating!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a really conversation, I’m not even joking. i honestly don’t know where he got my dead nick name from.

Harris: Oh yeah, I’m totally dating Violet, she is just so pretty.

Virgil: Who the fuck are you even talking about? Who is this Violet person? Oi! Remy, Roman! You heard of a Violet? *Wink*

Roman: Their name is Virgil. They use they/them pronouns.

Remy: We don’t know who you’re talking about. Who even are you?

Virgil: Anyways, guys tonight I think I’M SKYPING MY BOYFRIENDS FOR A MOVIE NIGHT, what are your plans?

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is totally as petty as i am
> 
> in case you weren’t wondering, i say half friends in the tags, because we hangout and talk in a few classes but i don’t consider them part of my group of friends
> 
> i miss having a datemate 
> 
> -Lark <3  
> (they/them)


End file.
